


The Moth and the Scorpion

by LadyMidnight07



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bugs & Insects, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight07/pseuds/LadyMidnight07
Summary: A growing relationship between a stubborn bearer and a persistent sire.
Relationships: Galvatron/Megatron (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Moth and the Scorpion

It all began when Megatron heard about the scorpion for the first time. The Death Hawk Moth was naturally curious about it, having never seen any from its race. After learning where it lived and used to hunt, he went there.

That was when he came across the scene that buried itself in his mind forever. A small bird got caught in a spider´s web. It was laid low enough for the bird to notice it only when it was too late. As it struggled to free itself, it didn´t see the shadow slowly creeping closer. But Megatron did. He watched as the violet Arizona Hairy Scorpion sneaked up to his prey, his breath surprisingly coming out in harsh pants, spark pounding in his ears. When he gazed upon the scorpion´s deathly tail, he had to suppress a shiver of anticipation of what would happen. He held his breath when the scorpion came to the right distance from the bird. Suddenly he struck. The bird died.

And it was both the quickest and the most elegant way Megatron ever saw somebody kill their prey.

Once the moth realized he had been there too long, he was quick to leave, not risking the chance for somebody to see him. But he came back again, a few days later. And many times after. Somehow, coming to see the scorpion hunt become a routine, a routine that helped him escape the annoying advances of sires wanting from him to bear their young. It was one of the reasons why he cursed that he was born a bearer. And another reason why he always refused to even consider them. The main being them only wanting to pump him up with their offspring, never actually caring about his feelings on that matter.

He sighed and shook his head as he flew to his usual hiding spot. It was a small cavity inside a tree, hidden from view by leaves growing above it. It gave him a great place to watch the scorpion and at the same time hid him from anybody else. He was glad to be back since he wasn´t able… or rather was afraid to come for a while. The last time he was there, someone left a couple of rare nectar treats not so far from his hiding place. After that discovery, he was afraid to come because he dreaded somebody figured out that he was there and tried to court him. He didn´t want to risk one of the annoying mechs finding him here and taking advantage of him.

It took him three weeks to make sure it was safe to come back.

But the moment he stood before the hidden entrance, a hand reached out from between the leaves and dragged him inside. There Megatron had no time to react before he was tossed into a web on the wall. His wings, arms, body and legs immediately got stuck into the sticky substance on the threads. No matter how he struggled, he was unable to break free.

“So you are my stalker… My, you are adorable,” came a soft chuckle.

Megatron turned his head and saw a tall violet mech with red optics standing a few feet from him. At first, the moth was unable to identify him, but then he noticed the long tail swinging from side to side. It didn´t take him too long to realize it was the scorpion. And at the same time, he also realized something he forgot before – scorpions weren´t able to make webs.

But then how was he captured?

Was there a spider hidden all time?

As if reading his mind, the scorpion chuckled again, “If you are confused by the threads, I´m not just a scorpion, but I am also a half Wolf Spider. And my name is Galvatron. However, enough about me.” The scorpion walked closer and examined his prisoner. “Hmm… what should I do with you?”

Megatron looked at him and gulped at the strange look the scorpion was giving him. He had to be careful about how he would proceed. The thought of being stung by the other´s tail or his internals being liquefied from one bite made him nauseous.

But he quickly shook his head and did his best to keep up a brave face.

“Let me go,” he ordered, tugging on his bindings. Silently he thanked Primus that his voice wasn´t shaking.

“Oh, but I don´t feel like doing so,” hummed Galvatron. “I feel a bit lazy. I don´t want to hunt anything today.”

“Really? You seemed to enjoy hunting your food,” said Megatron nonchalantly despite his situation. “Besides you prefer birds, don´t you? Why else would you hunt only them?”

“I like them, that´s true. But I just can´t say no to such a delicious looking little bug already in my grasp. You will make a great main dish,” said Galvatron licking his lips. “I can´t wait to have a taste!”

Megatron felt a shiver run down his back from the way the scorpion was looking at him. This wasn´t good.

“But… I might let you go if you answer something to me,” said Galvatron, immediately gaining the bound mech´s attention.

“What do you want to know?” asked the moth warily.

“Tell me, why you were stalking me?” suggested the scorpion. “Why were you watching me while I was hunting?”

Megatron looked at him and sighed. “At first out of curiosity and then I came mostly because the other bugs won´t bother me if I am at this territory.”

“I sense there was another reason involved too,” commented the scorpion. “What was it? Well?”

The moth´s cheeks heated up. The mech quickly turned away from the other´s gaze, before adding, sounding slightly embarrassed: “I… found your hunting style fascinating, so I watched.”

“Fascinating, you say?” grinned Galvatron. “How so?”

“I´m not elaborating!” snapped Megatron, still blushing. “I already answered your question. Now release me!”

The scorpion laughed at his retort. “Alright, alright. I´ll let you go. I´m a mech of my word, after all.” And with that, the spider went to him.

Megatron watched him warily until he stood right in front of him. But instead of starting to undoing the bindings, Galvatron took the month´s face into his hands. Before the moth could demand an explanation, the scorpion leaned forth and pressed their lips together. The trapped mech gasped in surprise, which the other took advantage of to slip his glossa inside. Megatron was, again, surprised by a sweet tang of energon and nectar, finding himself growing addicted to it. Without thinking, he returned the kiss, moaning as the scorpion´s free servos started to massage his body.

When Galvatron finally pulled back, they were both left blushing and panting. Megatron looked at the scorpion with a half-dazed, half-confused look in his optics.

Seeing that, the scorpion shrugged with a small chuckle. “I wanted to do it since I first saw you. Figured you wouldn´t be able to hit me for it when tied up.” And with that, he tore apart the bindings.

The moth stumbled a bit, before composing himself. Slowly, the mech turned to the scorpion and calmly, or as calmly as Megatron could muster after what just happened, he said. “I forgive you this time. But if you do it again, I will make you pay.”

“Fair enough,” Galvatron chuckled again. And just as the other mech turned to leave, he added, “You are free to visit again.”

Megatron paused, looking over his shoulder back. “Why do you think I would come back?”

“Just a hunch. Either way, don´t bother to hide. I don´t get much visitors, so I would like the company,” smiled the scorpion.

The moth just stared at him before looking forward again. “Whatever.” And he flew off, not bothering to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Up for suggestions about how the courtship could evolve since it is a bit of a free form fic.
> 
> I like this pairing, but sadly there aren´t many stories of it


End file.
